(Shadow) Priestess Lyethã Stormcrest
Priestess Lyethã Stormcrest ---- Priestess of Elune She has deep, piercing silver eyes, most always half-lidded as she walks around, observing others. Her skin is a shade of indigo, slightly contrasting to her moonlight silver hair. Her hair goes down to her waste, clinging to her slender body as it flows down her back. She usually has a hat or mask on, so her face is never really fully shown. She wears light cloth, some pieces of clothing revealing her skin, that vary in color. She almost never wears robes or dresses, save for the occasional want or special event requiring nice dressing. She carries around a dagger strapped to her belt, and she's always seen with it. If her back is fully shown, which is rare, a tattoo of The White Lady, Elune, surrounded by shadows, can be seen in the middle of her back. Besides her are smaller tattoos of Cenarius and The White Stag, Malorne. Along her upper arms are swirling tattoos of light and shadows intertwining, wrapping along her shoulders and down to her elbows. The tattoos indicate the balance of Light and Shadow, and how each is needed for the other to exist. Along her lower back and stomach, there are wings of shadow, stretching from the middle of her lower back to the front sides of her stomach. She is, as her tattoos indicate, a Shadow Priestess. Most do no know this however, as she does not show it in public since people have chided her out and belittled her as a living being for walking around with shadows at her side. She thinks that the shadows are just a different side of Elune, used in a different way, but still protecting and sometimes healing the innocent. It is extremely hard for her to use the Holy Light of Elune, and when she does, it exhausts her, physically and mentally. Because of this, she's rather stick to the old-fashion way of healing: bandages, anti-septics, and antidotes. When she is "healing" a person, she is usually told that she is not fit to be a Priestess of Elune. She is quite lean and agile, her body full of stamina, and her figure lithe, curvacious, and muscular in a slender type of sense. She does exercise quite a bit, but even without it she is healthy and very slender. At times, though, she can be underweight, as she is right now, but it doesn't keep her down. You wouldn't see her eating too much, as she eats very little a day, only enough to fill her stomach, which isn't that much. Her personality is quite an easygoing one. She has a good amount a pride, generosity, gentleness, alertness, and kindness, all balances out. When seen around, she usually has a sad smile on her face, looking at others while standing and wandering alone. If someone talks to her, she'll hide any sadness of her's and put a bright smile on her face. She has a genuine kindness in her whole being, quite caring and loving to many people. If she wants to talk to someone, she doesn't ever really walk up and say hi, but will make little hints like sit by them or look their way. If she kisses someone on the cheek, forehead, or lips, male or female, it's usually an act of friendliness and care. She doesn't kiss many people on the lips of course, though, since she'd rather not accidentally upset someone or take their first kiss. She has always hidden her true feelings, whether it be anger, regret, or sadness. Most people don't bother to try and see through her emotions to the deep sadness that has laid within for many years. She doesn't let her feelings seep through, and has rarely broken down, but she tries extremely hard to cheer herself up. She is usually cheered up when talking to others, her aura bright with happiness and comfort, for the most part. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Priest Category:Alliance